


Don't Talk Back

by lustingiero (frnkxo)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/lustingiero
Summary: Frank talks back to Gerard and receives a punishment for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This smut scene is part of chapter 9 of my fanfic Harlequin Boys that is currently unfinished. I wrote this awhile ago and it was going to be part of chapter 8 but it got pushed back. Since, I haven't written chapter 8 but I'm unsure if I'll continue the fanfic. Because I already wrote this bit (and quite like it) I wanted to share it if I never end up posting it otherwise.  
> Do you need to read the first 7 chapters for this to make sense? I highly recommend it, otherwise you may be very confused.  
> Merry (late) Christmas. Here's a gift.  
> (Also, to my Twitter friends who may be reading this, hello! I miss you and this is my pathetic attempt to give you a piece of me while I'm away.)

"What are ya gonna do to me?" I asked, not really expecting to get a proper answer. "Ya gonna touch me? You have to."

"What makes you think that?" Gerard replied, his voice a good distance from me. I heard him moving a few things around, probably lights or camera equipment. I couldn't see because he had already blindfolded me with one of his ties, but honestly I wasn't that curious about the technical stuff.

"You handcuffed my wrists to the headboard. Means I can't touch myself this time." I tried not to get my hopes up that he would, but the facts were against him.

Gerard hadn't participated much in helping to get me off, and I had mostly been fine with that. The most he touched me was to position me a certain way, spread my legs further, or stop my movements enough to get a certain shot. I wasn't that upset over it, honestly I wasn't, I was happy preforming for him. But there came a time after the third photo shoot (this would be the fourth) that I couldn't really contain my need for him any longer.

I never really asked him to touch me outside of the shoots, other than needy whines as I was about to come, so maybe I was partially at fault. Regardless, being handcuffed to a bed, face-up, and blindfolded didn't really give you any options in terms of reaching between your legs and touching yourself. That being said, I assumed he had to be participating today somehow.

"Doesn't mean I have to touch you though, Frankie." His voice was teasing and light and it put a smile on my face.

"I'd like it if you did." I stated, my tone sweet but with an edge of bitterness to it. Immediately, I felt his hand swat my bare thigh and I hissed at the sharp sting it brought.

"Don't talk back to me." His voice was much darker this time, but I was still feeling bratty so I didn't listen.

"I wasn't talking back to you." I countered childishly, expecting another swat on my thigh that never came. "What, you're not gonna hit me for that one?" I heard him sigh to my right, a sound of disappointment.

"You know, Frank, you were being really good up until then. I figured since you behaved so well for me over the past two weeks I'd reward you."

"By handcuffing me to the bed." It wasn't a question.

"You were right," He gave in. "I was going to touch you."

My heart fell at his words, regret filling me instantly. Was. Damn it! If I had just behaved for a few minutes longer I finally would've gotten to feel him somehow. I mentally chastised myself for having been so stupid. I could've held out for a bit longer if I had just known he would've given in, but no, he had to be stubborn and cynical.

"What were you gonna-"

"Nothing too big, too fast, Frank. Was just gonna jerk you off and let you ride my fingers, but you just had to act out, didn't you?" Gerard's voice traveled from my right side to the middle of the room. I nearly whined audibly at how fucking close I had gotten but I managed to bite my tongue.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I just-"

"Too late now, Frankie." I felt the bed dip before his hands came up to rub the undersides of my thighs. He pushed my legs up and situated himself so that he was between and under them. He could've fucked me in this position if he weren't still wearing jeans.

"Gerard, oh my, God, Gerard." I could've cried right then, just bawled my eyes out. I had already been fully hard for an hour at this point and his teasing was getting the best of me. I needed to be touched so badly it hurt. My hands moved on their own accord to wrap around my length, but were stopped quickly by the handcuffs. "Gee, please, I need to come so bad."

Gerard's hands came down to graze over my skin, no doubt tracing the few tattoos I had. I waited for them to move down, go lower, but they only went upwards. Eventually, he was cupping my face and I tilted my head up, searching for his lips.

"Kiss me." I nearly whined, desperate for some kind of connection.

"You think you deserve that? Do you honestly think I'll kiss you after you've been such a brat tonight?" His voice and words were harsh and for a second I questioned if this was still an act. Of course it was, what else would it be?

"No," I said, being honest.

"No what?"

"No, I don't deserve your kisses, Gerard."

"That's what I thought." His hands left my face and I sighed, frustrated. "Now I'm not quite sure what to do with you. I mean, I spent all this time setting up these damn lights and I bought a new lens today. And I already have you here, no doubt desperate for release. Tied up, helpless. I think I have a few options." He paused, seemingly thoughtful. "I could just leave you here. But I don't think that's enough of a punishment. This is your first time acting out after all, I have to make sure you'll never want to do it again. Maybe I could stick a vibrator up your tight little ass, make you wear a cock ring."

The mere thought of it sent me into a panic. My heart sped up and I shook my head immediately, too scared to speak.

"No?"

"No, please. Please, Gerard. Please, just touch me. I need you, I need to feel you. I need you to fuck me so bad, I'm so desperate."

"You're such a damn slut, begging for me like that. Do you have any shame?" I didn't answer the rhetoric and he didn't seem to be mad about it. "Here, how about this?" He asked before wrapping a hand around my erection. "Fuck yourself."

"What?" I almost moaned at the way his hand felt around me, almost bucked up into it, but I stopped myself.

"Fuck yourself into my hand, Frankie. You're enough of a whore to beg for me, right? This isn't much worse than that." He said, his tone unreadable.

"This is so humiliating, Gerard." I whispered, turning my head to the side and mumbling. I had no doubt that my face was pink and I tried to hide it behind my arm that was raised above my head.

"That's kind of the point, Frank. You wanna act like a brat, you'll get treated like one."

I couldn't argue with him or I'd get a worse punishment. So, I decided, I had no choice.

Slowly and tentatively, I thrusted up into his hand. Quiet, broken moans left my lips as I pulled back, then pushed my hips up again. I wished I could see him, see his face and the way he was looking at me as I preformed the task he'd given me.

I realized I hadn't heard any shuttering, so he wasn't taking photos. He knew I liked that, I guess. He was really stripping me of everything I'd come to know. First taking my sight and the use of my hands, then the soft, encouraging shutters I'd grown accustomed to. I had deciphered the way he took photos. When the shuttering sped up, I knew I was doing something right. If they slowed, I knew I had to change something or do something new. If they stopped completely, it was time to change position. We'd come up with our own means of communication without words. But now, I didn't have that to go by.

I bucked my hips up, forcing my cock up through his still, unmoving hand. My movements became quicker and more confident. Moans and curses left my mouth, gradually growing louder. At that point, I hadn't shut my mouth long enough to swallow the spit that was building up in it, so it leaked out over my lip. I was almost embarrassed until he leaned forward and licked it off of me. He then kissed the corner of my mouth and whispered to me.

"Good boy," Gerard's tone was soft and praising. It hit me directly in the heart. "Whore yourself out for me." It instantly grew darker, but had the same affect.

His encouragement only made the heat in my stomach grow, pushing me towards the edge. I felt tears prick at my eyes and I was grateful then that they were covered. I cried much too often around him, the affect he had on me was so overwhelming, I had no other outlet for it. Especially at times like these. We were so close to being intimate. So close but yet not close enough. We weren't there. Tears spilled over onto my cheeks, but I kept up, not backing down from his punishment.

"Please," I whispered, so close to my orgasm that I could nearly feel my dick twitch in his hand. I wasn't sure what exactly what I was begging for at that point, I just needed something, anything, to finally push me over the edge. Luckily, he gave it to me in the form of running a finger over the head of my cock, swiping away precum in the process, just for it to be replaced seconds later.

I came hard, my thighs trembled and my fists balled up above my head. I could barely move due to how tightly my muscles clenched, so he finally, finally, moved his hand. He jerked me off in short but smooth strokes, allowing my cum to spill over into his fist. I cried out and wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer to me despite him being clothed.

After a few more seconds of me cursing under my breath, the heat of the orgasm left my body and left me breathless, panting for air. Gerard removed his hand from me and a few seconds later I felt a towel against my stomach, wiping up the white substance that he hadn't caught. He sat back then, but didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked out, still trying to catch my breath.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson." He answered a few seconds later. "You enjoyed that too much."

"What?" I almost whined, taken aback by his statement. "What do you mean I enjoyed that? I- Fuck, I don't-" I stammered, not wanting to argue and earn myself something worse. I had absolutely, definitely, positively did not enjoy that. Yeah, I came fucking hard, but it was near torture to have him so close and touching me but not moving. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fucking fair and I hoped he knew that. I would've bet all the money I'd ever seen that he had a very smug look on his stupid, beautiful face right then.

"Yeah, you did. It was supposed to be a punishment, Frank." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I praised myself for knowing him so well.

"It was. It fuckin' was! You were right there, Gee. You were so close but you weren't moving." I could feel myself on the verge of crying again so I shut my mouth.

"But I don't think that was enough to make you learn. I would definitely use your over sensitivity against you and make you come again, but it seems time is on your side." He sighed, disappointed yet again. I mentally thanked whatever God that was above us for making time move so fast.


End file.
